


Lost

by Your_Cass_is_Mine



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Didn't See That Coming Did You, I Just Got Punched In The Feels Oops, I'm Sorry, If You Don't Cry I'll Be Disappointed, Kinda Confusing? I guess?, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad, Schizophrenic Josh Dun, That's Right Bitch, Wrote This In Three Minutes, fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Cass_is_Mine/pseuds/Your_Cass_is_Mine
Summary: Good Luck...





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Good Luck...

Joshua Dun was sitting in the corner of his room in the dark, his head on his knees, his head tilted to the side as if he was listening to someone.

"Come on, Josh, you've done this about a hundred times," a soft voice chided. "Please?"

Josh opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. "Come on, Ty, now?"

"Yes, now."

Josh sighed. "Fine, fine." He grumbled. He opened his mouth again, and made a croaking sound in his throat. He coughed and spluttered for a moment before he cleared his throat and tried again. It started out as a whisper, but gradually, his voice became stronger and less shaky as he continued to vocalize.

"Good! Now sing the lyrics too," Tyler instructed. "Like this," he opened his mouth and started to sing

_"I Don't Know_

_Where I'm supposed to go_

_So I might just_

_Take my pride and go_

_Some people, they know,_

_Know everything_

_But I know that_

_They don't know my heart_

_'Cause I, oh yeah I,_

_Believe in love_

_And I hope I can show you what I mean_

_And I don't believe love's for me_

_So won't you come around and prove me wrong"_

Josh stared at him for a moment before he nodded and opened his mouth yet again. His voice trembled as he started to sing, and he immediately closed his mouth again.

"No! You were doing so good!" Tyler exclaimed, "Keep going!"

Josh sighed, "Ty, I do-"

"No, none of that, I wanna hear you sing."

"Fine. Just give me a moment."

Tyler's mouth tightened, but he did as instructed.

Josh began to hum the piano solo, and then he opened his mouth,

"I don't know," he started, his voice trembling slightly, "Where I'm supposed to go, so I might just take my pride and leave." His voice became louder and stronger, each word coming out with more confidence than the one before it. Soon, he was banging a beat on the floor in front of him.

The door banged open just as Tyler climbed out the window. Josh jumped up, and backed against the wall. "Sorry." He breathed.

His mother shook her head silently, "Josh, honey, we talked about this. The 'Sorry's' have got to stop. I was just coming in to tell you that you were doing good."

Josh visibly relaxed and smiled tightly, "Thanks."

His mother gave him a reassuring smile and left, closing the door behind her. Tyler crawled back through the window, his face flushed with triumph, "See! I told you!"

Josh shook his head slightly, and sunk back down to the floor. "I just-... I don't know."

Tyler sighed, and reached for Josh's hand, planting a soft kiss on each of his knuckles. "Your voice is beautiful, Josh. _You're_ beautiful," His eyes flicked to the clock for a moment before coming to rest on the floor. "You should probably get some rest. You're probably tired."

Josh said nothing, just stared at the floor in silence.

Tyler pulled Josh up off the floor, and led him to his bed. "Come on, lay down, I'll sing you to sleep tonight if you want."

Josh nodded, his mouth still sealed. He walked over to his drawer and slipped his shirt off, throwing it into the pile of clothes that lay by his dresser. His eyes began to close as he slipped under the sheets. As he drifted off, he felt the dip of his bed as Tyler laid down next to him, the soft sound of humming lulling him into a deep sleep. Josh felt Tyler plant a small kiss on his lips.

* * *

Josh sat in the bathroom, a blade in his hand. His arm was covered in blood where he had sliced the thin piece of metal against his skin. Biting his lip, he silently slit his wrist with shaking hands, and watched the blood well around the wound he made. As he slumped against the door, his vision fading, he opened his mouth and started to sing softly.

" _Open the slits in your face and start your day_

_You don't have much time to make your slits look just right_

_I'm in your mind_

_I'm singing_

_I'm in your mind_

_I'm singing_

_La da, la da, la da, la da, la da, la da_

_Look in the mirror and ask your soul if you're alright_

_Put on the glitter your soul hides behind_

_You're in my mind...._ "

His vision faded, leaving him in complete darkness as the blood drained from his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you crie- I mean, I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
